Moulin Rouge
by splintered
Summary: “The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.” Tai/Taichi is a courtesan while Matt/Yamato is a writer. Drugs, sex and Yamachi in a tale based off of Moulin Rouge.
1. Nature Boy

**Summary:** "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Tai/Taichi is a courtesan while Matt/Yamato is a writer. Drugs, sex and Yamachi in a tale based off of Moulin Rouge.

**Ratings:** T (PG-13)

**Characters/ Pairing:**

Yamato Ishida starring as...Christian

Taichi Yagami starring as...Satine

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own neither _Digimon _nor_ Moulin Rouge_, however, I will borrow _Digimon_, seasons 1 & 2 characters and the _Moulin Rouge_ plot for my purposes.

* * *

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
is just to love and be loved in return."_

**Moulin Rouge**

By splintered

(with quotes from _Moulin Rouge_)

* * *

_There was a boy  
A very strange  
Enchanted boy_

A man of his early twenties restlessly twitched at his desk with his back to the wall. The typewriter was his only companion within the twilight hours of the night and nearing morning. To say in the least, he appeared disheveled. A thin white tank clung to his pale skin, accentuating his muscles, as sweat clung to his shirt. His bloodshot blue eyes and high cheek bones were hidden under a mess of long greasy blond locks. The blond stubble under his defined jaw and the dark rings under his eyes made him look older and unshaven, if not unkempt. Then again, the man had all the reason for his scruffy appearance. He was an artist. If that stereotype wasn't enough to explain things, his name was Yamato Ishida.

_They say he wandered  
Very far, very far_

_Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he_

"Dammit!" he swore. He sure didn't feel very wise as he crumpled up another piece of paper and threw it against the wall. The collection of paper balls littered across the small, dimly lit apartment was slowly increasing.

_And then one day  
One magic day  
He passed my way_

_While we spoke  
Of many things_

For a moment, the blue eyes watered as tiny crystals threatened to cascade down his cheeks as a name and face haunted his every thought.

_Fools and kings_

_This he said to me_

_"The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love and  
Be loved in return"_

Click. Click. Clickity. Clickity. Click. Pale hands flew across the typewriter as he wrote his story--their story--typing almost feverishly to where it all began.

**"The Moulin Rouge. A night club, a dance hall and a bordello. Ruled over by Sora ****Takenouchi****. A kingdom of night time pleasures. Where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of these was the one I loved. Taichi. A courtesan. He sold his love to men and women. They called him the "Sparkling Diamond", and he was the star..."**

Yamato paused for a moment as he thought of _his _Taichi. _His _soft brown hair. _His _honey brown eyes. _His _flawless tan skin. _His _illuminating smile. _His _easy going personality. Taichi Yagami truly was a star. Everyone loved him. And what was there not to like? Yamato shuddered as that tear finally escaped from its cold prison. _Dammit, Ishida, you promised that you weren't gonna cry. But...but... _The writer slowly collected his thoughts as he typed.

**"The man I loved is... dead."**

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is my first Digimon fic, so what do you think? Is it worth continuing? What worked? What didn't? Please review. I hope to hear from you. All comments, questions, and suggestions are welcomed. Thank you for reading and once again, please review! **  
**

* * *


	2. Sparking Diamonds

Summary: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Tai/Taichi is a courtesan while Matt/Yamato is a writer. Drugs, sex and Yamachi in a tale based off of Moulin Rouge.

Ratings: T (PG-13)

Characters/ Pairing: 

Yamato Ishida starring as...Christian

Taichi Yagami starring as...Satine

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither _Digimon _nor_ Moulin Rouge_, however, I will borrow _Digimon_, seasons 1 & 2 characters and the _Moulin Rouge_ plot for my purposes.

* * *

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
is just to love and be loved in return."_

**Moulin Rouge**

By splintered

(with quotes from _Moulin Rouge_)

"**I came to Odaiba, Japan a year ago. It was 1899, the Summer of Love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Sora ****Takenouchi****, or Taichi. The world had been swept up by a Bohemian Revolution and I had come to be a part of it... On a hill near Japan was the village of Odaiba. It was not as my father as said, a village of sin, but the center of the Bohemian world. Musicians, painters, writers--they were known as Children of the Revolution. Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom...and that of which I believed in above all things, love. There was only one problem. I've never been in love."**

Yamato remembered the first time he saw Taichi. It was on the soccer field. Yes, he remembered that first time very well. It wasn't just his superb soccer skills or roguish looks that set him apart. It was that charisma. That smile. That feeling. Everyone wanted a piece of him.

"And there's number twenty-three Oliver Wood(1), with the ball, dribbling, weaving through...wait, no...up from behind comes Odaiba's favorite--" the announcer screamed into the mike, but the player's name was cut off by the crowd's cheers.

Meanwhile, Yamato looked bored. Why was he here again, watching some stupid soccer game? He was a writer! What did he know about a bunch of sweaty jocks kicking a black and white ball down the fake plastic green that they called grass? Oh, that's right. Akira and bunch of the guys from Yamato's band _The Teenage Wolves_ dragged him here. Yamato was about to complain again, but that was when he saw_ him_. The sparkling diamond: wild chestnut hair, body drenched in sweat, caramel skin that gleamed in the sun. His blue and orange jersey desperately clung to his curves favorably, revealing hard lean muscles. Yamato purred in appreciation as his hungry eyes watched the boy move with fluid grace. _Now, what did that announcer dude say his name was? _

"That's Odaiba's captain with a long pass to teammate Daisuke Motomiya..." the announcer continued with his overview of the time. Yamato momentarily lost sight of the bronzed eyed beauty, craning his neck in search for another display.

"I thought you weren't interested in the game," his friend Akira teased, noticing the blonde's actions.

"Shut up," Yamato blushed as he caught sight of the brunette in front of the goalpost. It wasn't that hard, really. The soccer star's simple radiance easily made him stand out; he simply glowed with his smile illuminating the field.

Akira and Yuuta shared a grin as they nudged each other in the ribs. Yamato just ignored him, trying the watch the last minutes of the game.

0000

He felt slightly light-headed, and was breathing heavily as he stood open at the goalpost. He shouldn't be this tired. He had a sick feeling about this. "Yo, Tai! Head's up!" the brunette heard someone call his name. Dismissing his nausea, he concentrated hard on Dai with the approaching ball, easily intercepting the pass, and soon searching for an opening, racing against the clock. He knew his team counted on him. The scores were tied. The seconds were quickly diminishing. Taichi's trained eyes soon spotted a hole in the goalie's defense. Measuring the pressure and summoning his strength, he pulled back his leg and delivered a sound kick. Ten. Nine. The goalie dived. Five. Four. But it was too late. The ball was lobbied in the far back corner with such precision that only the captain was known for. Three. Two. One. The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the game.

"Yagami!" Hundred of faces shouted his name as the stadium erupted in cheers. He had scored the winning goal, hadn't he? Suddenly, he felt very cold. "Tai-chi! Tai-chi! Tai-chi!" The field spun with a blur of faces. Yellow and red splotches covered his vision. He swayed slightly before he found sturdy hands resting around his shoulders.

"Tai, are you okay?" Daisuke asked, concerned with his captain's behavior. "You look very pale..."

"I'm...fine..." he attempted to smile reassuring before he collapsed in Daisuke's arms.

Tai's teammates immediately surrounded their captain and the younger boy. "Tai! Motomiya, what did you do to him!" they accused.

"N-n-nothing!" Daisuke stammered as his idol shivered in his arms.

"Somebody, call Sora!"

0000

Yamato knew something was wrong. Something just felt off. Even as the mob surrounded the brunette and his friends pulled him away with the excuse, "C'mon, you said it yourself, Ishida, you're just a writer. What about the plan? You are to dress up as a famous English writer and audition for Taichi. Once Taichi hears your poetry, he'd be amazed and insist that you write the modern play _Spectacular Spectacular_." Yamato reluctantly agreed.

"**That night, we were off to the Moulin Rouge and I was to perform my poetry for Taichi." **

Yamato and his friends entered the night club and were greeted by the dim flashy lights, colorful costumes, and exotic dancers. It was pretty much their usual scene. "Don't sweat it, Mato," Akira said reassuringly. "All you have to do is see if you can get our band a gig? No pressure, man. You're brilliant! Who knows, maybe you'll get to write the play?"

Yamato "Matt" Ishida nodded, although he didn't feel reassured. Who was this Taichi he was supposed to talk to? How the hell was he supposed to find him in this throng of partygoers? Sometimes, his friends expected too much of him.

"There's Sora Takenouchi and her infamous 'Diamond Dogs,'" Akira interrupted his thoughts as he pointed out the redhead and her companions. Yamato stood in the corner as he observed the offered "entertainment." Personally, Matt wasn't too interested in the girls and their cancan dances. They wore too much make-up with their large frilly skirts hiked up at the hem. But Matt did have a natural inclination for aesthetics.

"Dude, you're too cold and uptight for your own good. You gotta enjoy the view. Here," Akira waved at a bartender. "Have a drink."

"No, thanks," the blonde replied.

"C'mon," Akira insisted. "To truth, beauty, freedom, and love.

"Oh, alright. I suppose one wouldn't hurt. Cheers," Yamato tipped his glass and took a tiny sip.

Suddenly a hush fell amongst the audience, sparking Yamato's curiosity once again. A single spotlight shined on a rather attractive male. "It's him! The Sparkling Diamond," someone cried in awe, a cry followed by more whispers. Yamato could only stare at the man sitting on the pinnacle. It was _him_! The man he saw earlier on the soccer field!

The second time Yamato saw ever him, and once again, the Sparking Diamond was in the spotlight. Somehow, he looked even better in this theatrical appearance. The stark white of the stage light sharpened the contrast and sharp angles of his face, making his luscious lips appear redder, the smoky black eyeliner accentuating his big brown doeful eyes, and soft auburn hair framing his perfect face. Then the angel opened his mouth and the most wonderful breathy, alluring voice sang,

"_The French are glad to die for love...  
__They excite in fighting duals  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels."_

His voice was like a siren's song and the crowd swayed gently to the infectious tune.

"_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a boy's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your  
pussy cat._

_Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a boy's best friend!_

_...Tiffany's...Cartier..._

_Ah  
Come and get me, boys..."  
_

Taichi moaned and puckered his lips as the crowd responded enthusiastically, swaying gently to the music, hypnotized by the sound. Yamato couldn't keep his eyes off. That charisma. That smile. Everyone wanted a piece of him. The crowd went wild, arms reaching, grabbing, just to touch him. They reached blindly. Everyone wanted a piece of that Yagami light(2) as the back-up singers continued with the tune.

"_'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl"_

"_Talk to me, Sora, tell me all about it!"_

The crowd groaned loudly as Taichi was claimed by his employer. Yamato raised an eyebrow as he watched Sora and Tai interact. For some reason, the redhead appeared entirely too comfortable with him, overstepping the employer/employee relationship.

_  
"There may come a time when a lad needs a lawyer  
But diamonds are a boy's best friend_

_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're..."_

Sora groped him. _"Very nice," _she whispered with a hand around his neck. To the appreciation of the audience, she began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his rather developed chest. Tai shivered uncomfortably.

"_But get that ice or else no dice!"_

Soon Sora and Taichi disappeared behind the stage. A moment later, the two emerged again in entirely different costumes.

"_'Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!  
Diamonds... are a... girl's... best... friend!"_

Taichi was in a dashing black tux as he finished his number. And then was Taichi standing in front of him. Yamato hardly had time to breathe, much less think. The guy that he had been staring at all day was asking him to...

"Dance. Let's dance," the brunette repeated as the blonde simply stared. There was a certain fragile innocence within the depths of those seductive brown eyes. Was this for real? Yamato felt the electricity from the shorter male's grip as he pulled him onto the dance floor. "Sorry, boys," Taichi seemed to apologize to the rest of his disappointed fans.

And then they were dancing. One. Two. Three. Four. Once. Two. Left. Right. Up. Down. Spin. Spin. They only danced for one song, but Yamato had never been in a wilder dance sequence...even if it was Taichi who let Yamato lead. Their dancing was flashy yet comfortably so.

"He's good," Yuuta whispered to Akira.

"Well, it's Yamato. Of course he won't disappoint us," Akira said confidently.

"I was referring to Taichi."

Taichi finally released the blonde, both breathless, and returned in the centerpiece of the stage. Sitting on the swing the star was slowly raised twenty feet in the air. Now for the finale...

"_Diamonds...Diamonds... are a... boy's... best..."_

Taichi suddenly had difficulty breathing. The excitement from today's game and on the dance floor...he couldn't understand. He did this every night. What was wrong with him? Moreover, after this performance, he still had to entertain this Duke that Sora spoke up. _In... out... in... out... c'mon, breathe... _He gasped, trying to get air, before his eyes lidded. His whole body felt cold. He felt faint. For that sickening moment, Tai swung precariously twenty feet above the crowd. And then he was falling...falling... as he fell into unconsciousness. Falling... falling... into the mosh pit below.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Notes: **

(1)Can't you see sexy Quidditch boys playing soccer? I can!

(2)Anybody catch that _Death Note_ reference? XD

Once, again, thank you for reading. So what do you think? Is this story confusing for those not familiar with the movie _Moulin Rouge_? Who do you think should be the Duke? Please review! I would enjoy hearing from you.


	3. Your Song

Summary: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Tai/Taichi is a courtesan while Matt/Yamato is a writer. Drugs, sex and Yamachi in a tale based off of Moulin Rouge.

Ratings: T (PG-13)

Characters/ Pairing: 

Yamato Ishida starring as...Christian

Taichi Yagami starring as...Satine

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither _Digimon _nor_ Moulin Rouge_, however, I will borrow _Digimon_, seasons 1 & 2 characters and the _Moulin Rouge_ plot for my purposes.

* * *

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
is just to love and be loved in return."_

**Moulin Rouge**

By splintered

(with quotes from _Moulin Rouge_)

For that sickening moment, Tai swung precariously twenty feet above the crowd. And then he was falling...falling... as he fell into unconsciousness. Falling... falling... into the mosh pit below.

"No..." Sora held back her scream as she watched in horror, her eyes glued to her star. He fell in slow motion from twenty to ten. Her prized possession...the Sparkling Diamond. But despite her concern, she knew the show must go on. The crowd was lovin' it. They thought it was all part of the show, but then again, half of them were too drunk to know what was going on. She sighed in relief as someone safely caught him and brought him into the back room. Then she would address the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, you scared him away!" A loud groan followed. Sora smiled even as the worry clenched her heart. "But I can see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two…" A cheer drowned the rest of Sora's words.

Yamato was in bliss. From the first "dance" to the last brush of an arm, this and every last bit of it was surreal. "Taichi," he whispered the name lustfully. Was this love? _I could write poetry about you for the rest of my life. Taichi…_

"Taichi! Damnit, is he okay!" Sora rushed backstage once she got the club back in motion.

"I doubt the Duke's getting its money's worth tonight," a girl with long pink hair giggled.

"Shut up, Mimi," Sora snapped. "This isn't funny."

Mimi shrugged as Sora pushed her away. "Sorry, Sor. I was only trying to help," she said candidly.

"I know luv, but…" The redhead looked around helplessly. Her first concern was…

"Taichi. Always Taichi. I know, Sora," Mimi murmured uncharacteristically, silent for a moment, before returning to her cheery bubble-headed disposition, like nothing happened at all. "Maybe I'll call Koushiro…Yeah, Koushiro…he always knows how to have fun…"

"So-ra," Tai said weakly as he struggled to get up, coughing violently as he did so.

"Shush, baby. What hurts? Shush, I'm here," the strawberry blonde wrapped her arms protectively around the boy as his thin frame shook from the plague of coughs.

The pink haired girl stood awkwardly in the corner with a handkerchief in her hand. "Here," she said as the brunette took it gratefully, coughing still.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Sora asked stupidly as Mimi watched the scene unfold. Her quick brown eyes spied the red drops that clung on to the once white fabric.

"Damn, tie," the brunette attempted to laugh once he caught his breath, but it came out too hollow. The only person he was still fooling was probably Sora, who quickly sighed in relief. "Too...tight...It was choking me..." He unsuccessfully hid the handkerchief in his back pocket. It was too late though...Mimi had already seen the blood. The brunette and the pink haired girl locked eyes; both knew the truth, but one was pleading not to tell. Damn, serenity. It wouldn't let her tell the truth. Mimi sighed. _Okay, you win, Yagami. I can't win against you or your puppy dog eyes. _

"Sora, Tai, I'm leaving." The brunette nodded, his expressive eyes silently thanking her as Mimi watched the small of Sora's back. Mimi doubted that Sora even knew that she left. _Take care of him, Sora. Don't let him d--_

000

Die. Yamato thought he was gonna die. But in a good way with his heart bursting with love. If he did die now, at least he would be happy. Yamato gave another content sigh. "Did you see--"

"Yes, Matt," Akira cut him off. "We saw. Now go find your loverboy. We have a play to score."

The blonde complied happily as he went off to find the brunette.

"**But someone else was to meet Taichi that night. The Duke..."**

000

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sora wasn't sure what to think after Tai's little... "Can you still go through with the plan? You know, the Duke keeps asking about you."

"The Duke?"

"Yes, he's the big shot investor who was thinking about making a huge contribution to the play. Think about it, Tai, with his help, we'll have the money and you can finally--"

"Yes, I remember," Tai nodded. "But one question...What's his type? Cute and bubbly...wilting flower...or smothering temptress..." He quickly demonstrated each one.

"Go with the third one. Smothering temptress. Trust me; I know a little something about these matters and he'll _love_ that one."

"Okay, smothering temptress it is."

"Should I send the Duke up to your room? Can you get there by yourself or should I send Meems with you? Where is she anyways?"

"I think she went off with Koushiro. Don't bother finding her. I'll manage by myself."

"Don't worry, Tai. You're a great actor. You'll get him for sure," Sora pronounced encouragingly.

_Yeah..._ Tai thought listlessly, _but it's not him that I'm worried about. _

000

Yamato found himself backstage, searching for Taichi's dressing room. "It's the red room," his friend Akira had whispered. The blonde singer/writer remembered nodding, but he didn't remember moving exactly. His body must been working on auto-pilot, he reasoned, for the next he knew, he had arrived at this famed "red room." _Well, here it goes... _Yamato took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I've been expecting you," a husky soft voice answered. _He knew that voice, _Yamato thought, his heart beating faster as he stared as his feet. His piercing blue eyes followed up the tight fabric of rather stylish skinny jeans to a loose complementary dress shirt to glossy tan skin and a well-built body to finally a face. Taichi, the brunette vision that opened the door. With Taichi clad in tight dark blue skinny jeans and an unbuttoned dress shirt that even Yamato, the _Teenage Wolves'_ fashion expertise, would approve of, the shorter brunette leaned suggestively on the door frame. "I've been expecting you," he said in the same breathy voice that had driven the night club's fans insane. "This is a lovely place for a poetry reading, isn't it?" Tai smiled seductively.

"Um...yeah," Matt swallowed, feeling the color creep on to his cheeks, hoping that Tai wouldn't notice.

Tai, on the other hand, seemed perfectly comfortable as he pulled the blond into his room.

_For such a small frame, he's surprisingly strong, _Matt thought as he stuttered with his words. "S-so I w-was h-here because..." _C'mon, Ishida, keep your cool. You're in front of hundreds of screaming fans all the time. Why is this one guy so different? _Matt inhaled deeply, hoping to calm his frazzled nerves.

Tai, however, seemed unfazed. "I know." Then he cracked open his lips with that stunning grin of his. "Poetic enough for you?" The brunette's hips swayed gently as his warm brown eyes met blue.

"Y-yes," Matt managed to nod, letting go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Tai smiled again, that charming smile. "A little supper or a little champagne, perhaps?" he offered.

"I already ate," Matt replied, a little too quickly, but not any less awkward.

"Oh."

"Well...if you don't mind...I rather just get this over and done with."

"Your wish is my command," Tai murmur, quirking his left eyebrow in return.

_Oh, how he wished he wouldn't say that...He looked so hot! _Matt felt that blush and another feeling coming as he watched the brunette.

"So...," Tai started as he approached his king sized bed. "Why don't you...come down here?" he crawled across the bed, every curve and crease of his pants clung to his legs. Somehow, Tai managed to look stiff but graceful at the same time. Matt didn't think that was even possible. "Let's get this over and done with."

Well, if they were _only _gonna discuss play transactions, then Matt couldn't understand what they needed the bed for. _Oh, how I wish he wouldn't do that..._ "I prefer to do it standing."

Tai paused for a moment. "Alright, if you say so..." In one fluid motion, he stretched out from his position, attempting to join Matt on the floor.

"Wait, wait...no, no...you don't have to stand. Sometimes it's...it's quite long and I'd like for you...for you to be comfortable." Matt was quite sure that he was as red as a tomato by now, that he would be surprised if he wasn't. _Well, here goes nothing..._ "What I do is quite modern, and it might feel strange at first...but I'm sure that if you're open, you might enjoy it!"

"I'm sure I will."

"Excuse me." Matt turned around, playing with his pant's zipper while Tai resumed his position on the bottom of the bed, wrapping himself in the thin silken sheets.

"Is everything okay?" Tai asked after a while.

"Um...yeah. I just get a little nervous and sometimes it takes a while for...inspiration to come." _Yes, how am I gonna convince amazing, beautiful you to hear out my humble play?_

"Oh, yes..." the brunette's eyes widened in almost a sudden understanding. Well, in this case, it was a misunderstanding, but still... "Inspiration...let me help you." Tai dragged himself off the bed. Suddenly, he was hugging Matt's knees.

_He looks so cute..._ Matt found himself petting the brunette's wild mess of hair.

"Does that inspire you?" Once again, Tai's voice brought him out of his thoughts as the courtesan's breath tickled his legs.

"Yes...I mean, no...I mean..." Matt stuttered, but Tai didn't seem to be listening.

"Poetry," he whispered ever so softly. "I want poetry."

"Alright," the blonde finally agreed. _If it gets me a job... _Yamato opened his mouth and sang:

"_My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world"_

"It's..." Taichi was speechless. No one had ever written or sang a song for him before. "I think I'm in love."

Yamato smiled as he pulled the boy off his knees and held him close. "I'm glad you like it," the blonde beamed.

"Oh yes, I do." Tai smiled as Matt leaned, greeting the brunette's soft lips with his own. "Oh, Duke," Tai sighed between kisses. "I'm in love with a young, handsome and talented Duke."

"Duke?"

"Not that the title's important of course."

"I'm not a Duke."

Taichi almost pulled away. "Not a Duke?"

"I'm a writer."

"A writer?"

"Yes, a writer."

Suddenly they both heard a loud knock on the door, followed by Sora's voice. "Tai, the Duke's here," she called.

"Shit."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes! I can finally update now that AP isn't taking over my life. To hell with standardized testing. Anyways, so what do you think? Personally I think it's horrible writing, but then again, I tend to judge more harshly for myself. Well, thank you for reading and reviewing.

Chandra: Thanks! I'm glad you think so. -nervous chuckle- Well, here's more of it.

krad: Thank you. Yeah, I was worried that the last chapter would turn out too rushed or confusing. I'm glad it made sense.

KoumiLoccness: Well, originally, I wasn't planning on adding any Koumi, Jyoura, or Ioryako to this, but somehow, a hinting of Koushiro/Mimi slipped in (if you squint). Still I tried. I also hinted at Mimi/Sora, Mimi/Tai, Tai/Sora... I don't know if you're into those pairings, and most likely, nothing will come out of it, but interpret it as you wish. Who knows...maybe other pairings will slip in.

Courage Sun: Did you watch _Moulin Rouge_? I recommend it! Thank you. Hopefully I updated soon enough. Hehe...I just _had_ to add Oliver Wood! He just seemed to fit...although soccer has nothing to do with the story. I'm glad you agree. But personally, I prefer a little Draco Malfoy (What! Tom Felton is hot!!).

By the way, did anyone notice the references to the digidestined and their crests? Sora's love makes her the owner of a...do I dare say, a "lovemaking business?" Koushiro and how he "knows" what to do. That has to do with knowledge, right? Then you have Mimi with her serenity...Too bad she can't tell the truth.

On that note, thank you again for reading and reviewing. All questions and comments are welcome. So, please drop by with a comment, yeah? Free brownies anyone?

* * *


	4. Spectacular Spectacular

Summary: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Tai/Taichi is a courtesan while Matt/Yamato is a writer. Drugs, sex and Yamachi in a tale based off of Moulin Rouge.

Ratings: T (PG-13)

Characters/ Pairing: 

Yamato Ishida starring as...Christian

Taichi Yagami starring as...Satine

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither _Digimon _nor_ Moulin Rouge_, however, I will borrow _Digimon_, seasons 1 & 2 characters and the _Moulin Rouge_ plot for my purposes.

* * *

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
is just to love and be loved in return."_

**Moulin Rouge**

By splintered

(with quotes from _Moulin Rouge_)

Suddenly they both heard a loud knock on the door followed by Sora's voice. "Tai, the Duke's here," she called.

"Shit."

The door opened revealing Tai's boss and a tall thin blue haired man with glasses. Jyou might have been his name, but he was more commonly known as the Duke because of his reliable position of power.

'Hide!' Taichi had managed to mouth before his guest had arrived. Yamato complied as found a proper cover in Tai's closet. Meanwhile, Tai was left alone with the Duke.

The brunette swallowed as Jyou stared at him with his hungry eyes. He felt strangely violated as he could feel the blue-haired man undressing him with his eyes. "Taichi, this is the Duke," Sora broke into his thoughts. "Duke, this is Taichi Yagami. He will be the one entertaining you this lovely evening," the redhead winked. "I'll be back later, Tai," she said encouragingly, still, for some reason, Tai couldn't shake away the apprehension. "Duke, I'm sure Taichi, here, will give you _anything _you want." She smiled again before closing the door.

Tai nodded as he bravely motioned Jyou to his bed. _Damn Sora and her awful amount of confidence in his acting skills._

"So," the brunette started, taking a seat on his bed, motioning for the Duke to follow suit, "I hear that you've taken a keen interest in our plays?" Tai breathed in deeply as he once again, lay across the bed in a rather compromising position. Tai certainly knew his role well by now.

"Hmmm," the Duke hummed appreciatively as he watched the corners of Tai's shirt hike up, revealing more skin.

"You know, I could play in many ways..." Taichi continued, throwing the Duke a practiced smothering gaze as his nimble fingers unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

The Duke bit the bone as he pounced on the brunette without any hesitation, his weight crushing the thinner frame. Once again, the younger brunette found it hard to breath, whimpering softly from pain, but not daring to yell in fear that any rasher action would jeopardize the money source. Although the unshaven blue-haired male didn't seem to notice his partner's discomfort, someone obviously did. But rather than ask for help, Tai mouthed one word to the blond that he knew would be watching. 'Go.'

Yamato shook his head vehemently as Tai asked him to leave. For some reason, the blond just couldn't leave the brunette to suffer his fate. Thinking quickly, Yamato rapped on the door, for show mostly, making it seem like he had just come in instead of hide in the closet the whole time. Yamato didn't understand why the image before him bothered him as violently as it did, that Matt had to go against the brunette's wishes. Even after the brunette sacrificed himself in order for Matt to safely retreat from the room, Matt couldn't help but disobey. For some reason, the blonde singer/songwriter could clearly see through the brunette's guise. Despite the boy's act, the brunette was confronting some inner turmoil as his intriguing golden brown eyes showed prevalent fear and pain. In fact, the other boy seemed so easy to read that it was almost as if Matt had known him all his life or maybe in another lifetime ago.

"Uh...Tai," the blonde began, unsure of what to say. He wasn't any good at this improv stuff. Thankfully, there was another know at the door.

"Tai—ii," a cheerful voice came from the other side of the door. It wasn't long before Sora Takenouchi followed that voice into the room.

"Y-yes," Tai answered weakly as the horny Duke reluctantly got off the boy. Tai looked sickeningly pale against the white sheets. He didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings as he focused on keeping the bile down. He could puke his guts out later, he figured.

Sora, on the other hand, was sharply aware of the extra guest in the room. "Who's this?" Sora asked, puzzled at why Tai would be entertaining a blonde too when he knew that such an important guest would be arriving...well, not that not all guests were important, but this one was special. The Duke had money and of course, money changes everything.

"Well, this is..." Tai concentrated, fumbling for words. "This is...," he began again.

"Yamato."

"Right...this is Yamato. And Yamato, this is Sora and the Duke. He's the writer, Duke, who will be writing your play."

"Oh," the Duke said stupidly as his grip tightened against the brunette. Even after he had released the boy only moments before, he had grown strangely more possessive after seeing his blonde competition.

Despite the Duke's seemingly lack of interest, Tai continued with his charade. "Oh, Sora! I'm glad you got the message and finally came! You know about that impromptu rehearsal I was telling you about?"

"Rehearsal? Oh, rehearsal!" Sora finally realized what was going on. "That's right. _Spectacular Spectacular_!"

Taichi nodded and motioned for her to go on.

"Yes, that's right. No words in the vernacular can describe this great event! You'll be dumb with wonderment! Returns are fixed at ten percent...Now you must agree, that's excellent! And on top of your fee...You'll be involved artistically. I guarantee, the event will be so exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! So delighting, it will run for 50 years!"

"Okay," the Duke nodded as Sora continued raving about the show.

"Oh, there will be elephants, Arabians, Indians, and courtesans! Acrobats! And juggling bears!  
Exotic girls! Fire eaters! Muscle Men! Contortionists! Intrigue, danger, and romance! Electric lights! Machinery powered with electricity!"

"What's this show about?" Jyou asked curiously.

"Well...um..." Sora faltered.

"It's a story about love," Yamato spoke.

"Love?"

"Yes..." he said softly. "It's about love overcoming all obstacles..." Matt stated, his eyes never leaving Taichi's face. "And there was a courtesan. The most beautiful courtesan in all the world..."

Tai smiled for a moment, but his honey colored eyes lowered, refusing to meet the blonde's gaze.

Nevertheless, Matt continued, "But his kingdom was invaded by an evil maharajah. In order to save his kingdom, she must seduce the evil maharajah, but on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless...a penniless sitar player for the evil maharajah, and he falls in love with him!"

The brunette smiled, amused at the blonde's vivid performance and expressions as he explained the plot to Sora and the Duke. Once again, Matt managed to catch Taichi's eyes.

"But, he wasn't trying to trick the courtesan...He was just dressed like a maharajah because...because he was appearing in a play."

"Yes, alright," Jyou dismissed, obviously uncomfortable by the brief interaction between Taichi and the blonde. "But what happens in the end?"

"The courtesan and sitar man are pulled apart by an evil plan..." Matt started.

"...but in the end he hears his song...and their love is just too strong," Tai finished.

Jyou felt a little funny about this as he felt his anger rise. _What was this feeling? Could it be jealousy?_

Yamato, however, didn't notice the Duke's silence for he continued, "The sitar player's secret song, helps them flee the evil one...Though the tyrant rants and rails, it is all to no avail!"

"And in the end should someone die?" the Duke further questioned, but no one seemed to be paying attention anymore.

"Oh, Yamato, it's brilliant!" Taichi raved as he jumped up and hugged the blonde. Matt smiled in return as he wrapped his arms around the smaller brunette, pulling him close.

"Well, generally, I like it..." the Duke whispered quietly to himself.

**"And so, Sora Takenouchi found an investor." **

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once again, thank you for reading. I would have updated/written sooner except life got in the way (Don't you hate it when that happens?) Anyways, I hope you drop by with a review, and I'll try to respond. ;)

sugar-wolf: Cliffhangers are the perfect form of torture, eh? I updated!

Courage Sun: Thanks! Another victim of AP testing, huh? I took U.S. History too! And I've gotta say...I'm so glad that I no longer have to fall asleep to first colonies, presidents, court cases, or acts. New Deal or New Frontier...What's the difference?

The Solar Beam: Yay! I caught another person's interest! Brownies really do wonders, don't they? So how did you like the Romeo&Juliet-esque intro, huh? Just 'cuz it's going to be sad doesn't mean that the _whole _thing's gonna be sad. I'll try to add cute fluffy moments in it too! :)

Sandylee007: Really? So do I! (In case you can't tell already...) LOL I'm glad you took a peak too! Well, here's more. :)

KoumiLoccness:Well, I'm not sure if I can write a good Koumi or when I could do it (provided that I come up with an idea and find time), but I'll keep your request in mind. As for now, I'll continue to update this fic.

cyclone5000: You have to watch Moulin Rouge! It's sad, but still, it's really good! But even if you know the ending, you don't know how they got there. -winks- Hopefully, you stick around and find out. And thanks for reviewing! Reviews make me happy and incentive to write! -hums to self-

Chandra:Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I'm glad you like it! :) And if you get a chance, you _should_ watch the movie.


	5. One Day I'll Fly Away

Summary: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Tai/Taichi is a courtesan while Matt/Yamato is a writer. Drugs, sex and Yamachi in a tale based off of Moulin Rouge.

Ratings: T (PG-13)

Characters/ Pairing: 

Yamato Ishida starring as...Christian

Taichi Yagami starring as...Satine

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither _Digimon _nor_ Moulin Rouge_, however, I will borrow _Digimon_, seasons 1 & 2 characters and the _Moulin Rouge_ plot for my purposes.

* * *

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
is just to love and be loved in return."_

**Moulin Rouge**

By splintered

(with quotes and lyrics from _Moulin Rouge_)

**"And so, Sora Takenouchi found an investor. And the bohemians had a show."**

"Gud job, man," Akira slapped the blonde in the back, and playfully slung his arm around Matt's shoulder. Matt felt his friend wobble a little, as Matt shifted to support the unsteady dead weight. "I knew you cud do it."

"Thanks," Yamato cracked a small smile, and then frowned. "Have you been drinking?"

Whereas Akira simply responded, "Who 'asn't? You saw him to-nite--the Spark 'ling Di-a-mond is just as gud as ev'ey'one says 'e is! I mean...Whooo-eeey! Man, you totally scored to-nite. That was a hot piece of ass--"

Yamato gave him a stern look, even if he was having similar lust-filled thoughts about a certain brunette...

"I mean...sor-rie, language I know, right? An I dinnit mean ta hit en ur maa--aaan!" Akira threw his hands in the air, wobbling unsteadily once more before Yamato steadied him. "I know yuuu 'ad fun to-nite," he slurred.

The frown was still apparent on Yamato's face.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be like dat! Cum ta ur par-tay upstairs. Theys cell...cel-a-brat-ing de show."

Finally, Yamato smiled. Trust Akira to get his ass drunk once the news got out. "No man, you go have fun," the blonde said against his better judgment, knowing full well of the mess he'd have to clean up tomorrow morning. Things were never much fun when he had three hung over band mates to take care of. But, that was tomorrow's affairs. "I think I'll just turn in."

"Suit yourself," Akira grinned as he half-walked, half-crawled upstairs. Yamato shook his head as he watched his friend go. _Trust Akira to get his ass drunk... _

"**While the party waged upstairs, I tried to write but—"**

_Wild spiky hair...big warm golden brown eyes...full kissable lips... and that mischievous smile... _Yamato scrapped that idea as he crumpled yet another piece of paper. Now wasn't a good time for writer's block...especially when...

"**...all I could think about was him. **

_Wild spiky hair...big warm golden brown eyes...full kissable lips...and that irrestible smile..._ That face kept popping into the blonde's head as he breathed out a love-sick sigh. _Taichi..._ He was thinking about the brunette when he should have been thinking about gigs, the show, and the future. But what of the future? All you _really _need is love... _Yes, Yamato Ishida, you are hopeless... hopelessly in love. _But love is like oxygen--all you need is love. _And what I really need is air. _So grabbing his keys and tossing his latest lines into the trash, Yamato decided to take a breather as his raging heart battled his confused mind. So far, his bohemian side was definitely winning, writing poetry for only Taichi's ears. _One day I'll fly away...Your love will give me wings..._

"**But, was he thinking about me?"**

Taichi sighed as he collapsed on his favorite Odaiba park bench. Today was an absolute disaster. He wasn't supposed to... _No, _Taichi shook his head at the thought, _that was unlikely. And the possibility of he and the blonde--that was impossible._ Instead, the brunette thought about his hopeless life and his hopeless future.

"_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?"_

Somewhere along the way, Yamato's journey for fresh air took him to the Odaiba public park. _There was always something comforting about the park_, he mused, as he walked past the greenery. After all, the blonde and his younger brother spent most of their childhood outside in the woods. _Takeru...I wonder what he is doing? _

Honestly, Taichi wasn't doing so well, but he could only hope for the best, hoping for what tomorrow would bring. _"Onwards and upwards," _his father had told him. That was before his death. Before Tai became a courtesan by night. Sure, the crowds were rowdy and there were some real jerks around, but at least the money's good. And it wasn't like that life would be like this forever. _One day I'll fly away... _Taichi stared at the moon's pale light as he softly sang...

_  
"One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me?"_

_Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends"  
_

"_Shoot for the moon...even if you fall, you'll land among the stars..." _Tai's father had said that too, mentioning probably some famous philosopher's name. There sure were a lot of artists, writers, poets, and philosophers living among the bohemian world. Tai forgot who exactly his father had quoted from, but that didn't matter. He remembered the words...even if he didn't remember much else about his old man. It was hard to remember just as it is hard to forget. Taichi couldn't decide which was harder. And so, like a songbird with his wings clipped, he continued to sing...

_  
"One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends  
_

Yamato heard the singing in the distance and couldn't help thinking that it was the saddest thing he has ever heard. He listened to the melodic melancholy voice sing a throaty whisper,

_  
"One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away"_

Unable to shake the feeling that he knew the voice... It really was a beautiful voice--soft and husky and just the right kind of alluring. Yamato approached the bench area, seeing a slight silhouette as the voice grew louder and-- The blonde felt a branch snap from under his toes.

The singing stopped. After a sharp intake of breath, the figure asked timidly, "W-who's t-there?"

Yamato finally recognized that voice. After all, it was the same voice that was bothering him all day. That voice and that face and that...

"Who's there?" Taichi asked louder this time, as he frantically looked around. It wouldn't be any good if someone was _really _out there. Sora would kill him for being out so late if the stranger didn't prove to be some dangerous crazed lunatic that was out to get him already. _I should have asked one of my body guards to trail behind..._

Yamato revealed himself from his hiding spot behind the tree, suddenly realizing how it must have looked. "Sorry...sorry...I'm so sorry," he apologized profusely. He must have appeared quite stalker-ish. "Sorry, I didn't mean to...I just wanted to t-thank you...for helping me get the job," he finished off lamely as the brunette beauty stared at him with questioning eyes. Yamato was quite sure that he was blushing. His cheeks felt warm...

"Oh. Yes," the brunette smiled if not somewhat awkwardly. It was the usual gesture he gave when someone thanked, awarded, or congratulated him. Taichi was never quite comfortable with praise, but he was a brilliant actor and likeable as well. "Akira was right," he smiled sincerely this time. "You're very talented." Then seeing that the blonde was still staring at him, Taichi added, "It's gonna be a wonderful show..." The blonde was still there. "Well...I better go because...because I...I mean, 'cuz we...we have a big day tomorrow." Flustered, Taichi was somewhat relieved when he finally got all his words out, as awkward as they were. "Well...see you tomorrow," he waved as he walked off.

Yamato was saddened by the brunette's departure and...let's just say, Akira wasn't the only one who had something to drink that night (although it was only a small amount compared to his drunken friend). Yamato was never this impulsive when he was sober. Before he could stop himself, he took off after the brunette. "Wait!" he cried.

Taichi paused mid-step, and turned to face the narrowing ten feet gap that lay between them. _Yamato sure wasn't making this easy, huh? _

"Wait!" The taller blonde grabbed Tai by the shoulders, pausing to catch his breath. Tai walked surprisingly fast.

The brunette tensed at the gesture, but made no other movement as the blonde lightly rested his hand on the brunette. He patiently waited for the blonde to speak, curious at what the stranger might have to say.

"Before," he finally started, "when you thought I was the Duke...you said that...you said that you loved me..."

_TBC?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I finally updated this! ...even if it's kinda short and disgustingly written. Anyways, thank you for reading and please drop by with a review! Perhaps I will update sooner then...

**cyclone5000:** No, Taichi and Yamato don't know each other already...it was "like" Taichi and Yamato knew each other...maybe from another life or something...but as of now, the two don't know each other very well. I'm sorry I confused you, but hopefully that clarifies things a little. Thanks for reading! I'm glad you think it's interesting (even if it's horribly written IMHO...)

**KoumiLoccness: **This month or next? Hehe...probably not if it's even coming at all... (I don't want to get your hopes up or anything) but I have trouble updating this already so... -shrugs-

**Sandylee0007: **-grins- Yes, it is a good movie! Well, here's another update... I know it has been a while... I had to rewatch it to get some of the songs and lines in order and since I don't own the movie... and I'm a huge procrastinator... well, anywho, you get the idea... -Yamato stares angrily as he watches you huggle Taichi-

**sugar-wolf:** Yes, this is an update. And it is a beautiful tale...I have a feeling you'll like the next chapter...whenever that ends up coming out. I love the song that Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor (aka the actual actors in the movie this is based off of) sing!

**Courage Sun:** Well...this chapter is kinda short too...but at least I updated, right? I'm glad you liked it!

Again, thank you so much for reading and please review! I absolutely love hearing from you! Cupcakes, anyone? With funfetti and sprinkles on top? XD


	6. Elephant Love Medley

Summary: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Tai/Taichi is a courtesan while Matt/Yamato is a writer. Drugs, sex and Yamachi in a tale based off of Moulin Rouge.

Ratings: T (PG-13)

Characters/ Pairing: 

Yamato Ishida starring as...Christian

Taichi Yagami starring as...Satine

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither _Digimon _nor_ Moulin Rouge_, however, I will borrow _Digimon_, seasons 1 & 2 characters and the _Moulin Rouge_ plot for my purposes.

* * *

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
is just to love and be loved in return."_

**Moulin Rouge**

By splintered

(with quotes and lyrics from _Moulin Rouge_)

* * *

"Before," Yamato finally started, "when you thought I was the Duke...you said that...you said that you loved me..."

_That was a mistake...I broke the rules--Never say what you feel...and love never means a thing... _

"...and I was wondering if..." the blonde paused, choosing his words carefully.

"...if that was just an act?" Taichi finished, if not somewhat bluntly.

Yamato nodded, feeling stupid. _How could it be that this beautiful creature loved him?_

The brunette sighed. He hated this part--the confrontation. This was the part where he was supposed to tell the truth, his feelings._ How could you tell the truth when you didn't know what it was anymore? _Tai admitted that he did feel different towards this guy--Yamato--but that didn't mean anything. Feelings only brought pain. So in the end, the brunette went for the safest answer--if only to protect himself. "Of course, Yamato. Of course it was an act."

"It felt real," the blonde mumbled, sure of the color that was creeping on to his face: a faint pink-ish blush. His piercing blue eyes met Taichi's golden brown ones, almost daring the other to defy him. Yamato was certain that the other boy felt it too. This wonderful free feeling that made him want to run and dance and scream and cry. _It must be love_, he thought. The blonde felt like he could do anything, if only he had the brunette by his side.

However, with whatever reason there was, Taichi tried to rationalize the situation. He had to make the blond understand. "I'm a courtesan," the brunette explained. "I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe." _He couldn't love…_

Yamato absently ran a hand through his hair. "Silly of me, then" the blond laughed nervously, "to think that you could fall in love…with someone like me."

"Yamato--" He had to make him understand. It wasn't like Taichi _wanted _to hurt the other's feelings. He didn't know why, but he had to make the blond understand. He just had to--And suddenly his secret was rushing from his lips. "--I can't fall in love…." He let his long brown bangs fall into his face. It was almost as if he was ashamed to look at the blond now. "…with _anyone."_ But Taichi made sure to emphasize the last word clearly. He didn't want the blonde to get any of the wrong ideas. Even if… He suddenly paused, glancing up from his urgent yet lackluster attempt to explain things, noticing for the first time, the shocked expression on Yamato's face.

"Can't fall in love?" the blond repeated. He couldn't believe his ears. Was this true? The beautiful Taichi Yagami-- the "Sparkling Diamond"-- couldn't fall in love? "Why, that's terrible! A life without love--Why, that's hardly a life at all! All you need is love!"

Taichi vehemently shook his head, surprised at the sudden passion and pity in Yamato's voice. "No, a life on the street is what's terrible. A guy has got to eat," Taichi argued, although he didn't know why he felt the need to defend his opinion in the eyes of Yamato Ishida. After all… "Love is just a game."

It took Taichi a minute to realize that he had spoken that last thought aloud, for the next thing he knew, Yamato Ishida was singing. "All you need is love! All you need is love! All you need is loooooove!"

"Love is just a game."

Despite Taichi's refusals, the blonde continued to insist, "All you need is love!" His voice grew louder and louder. "All you need is loooooove!"

"Shut up!" Tai hissed, as his companion got more rambunctious. The last thing he needed was the blond to draw attention to them. God, Taichi wished he _had _thought to have one of his body guards with him. Surely, someone would recognize his face… even if he did happen to be at the park at night. Honestly, there weren't that many people who haven't heard of Taichi Yagami. The brunette couldn't only hope that not many recognized his face under the cover of the night.

Of course, Yamato didn't listen. He had other thoughts in mind. He would prove to the skeptical brunette that love did, in fact, exist. "I was made for loving you, baby. And you were made for loving me." He continued to sing.

Again, the brunette shook his head and sighed. What will be will be. Even if Yamato never experienced a chase of rabid fans, Yamato would have enough wits to protect him, right? Especially if what he said about love was true. And so, Taichi found himself teasing the blond, singing along with him. "The only way of loving me, baby, is if you'd pay a lovely fee."

"Just one night…Give me just one night…."

"There's no way…cause you can't pay…"

"In the name of love… One night in the name of looooove!"

"You crazy fool… I won't give in to you." Taichi began to laugh, finally enjoying himself as Yamato continued to goof off.

The blond, seeing that his antics were finally working, loosening up the brunette beauty, got down on his knees. "Don't, leave me this way," he begged at Taichi's half-amused face as he continued to sing. "I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way."

Taichi only smiled as he turned away. "You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..."

"I look around me and I see it isn't so….Oh no."

The brunette continued to smile. "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs…"

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

That got the brunette thinking. What exactly was wrong with love? "Love makes us act like we are fools. We throw our lives away, for just one happy day," Tai said, thinking aloud.

"We could be heroes," Yamato smiled. "For just one day."

"Well…you will be mean," Tai pouted.

"No, I won't," Yamato replied as he admired Tai's face. He was so cute! Yamato couldn't believe that he was in the brunette's presence.

"And…and I'll drink all the time."

Yamato laughed. "Is that all? We should be lovers…"

"No, we can't," Taichi moaned. Yamato was really screwing his mental picture of love. Love did not exist…Love did not make sense. What Yamato wanted simply could not happen.

"We should be lovers," Yamato said again, as he leaned dangerously close to the brunette….smelling him, licking him, tasting him…kissing him. Taichi tasted just like he imagined him. _So sweet…_

"No," Taichi whimpered, trying to turn away Yamato's kisses. He felt his resolve weakening. "We can't do that."

"Why?" Yamato prompted. Even if Taichi refused him, at least he had a right to know 'why,' right?

"Because…" the brunette started, now that Yamato wasn't smothering him. "….because there will be nothing to keep us together." The two of them….together….that just didn't make any sense.

"We could steal time," Yamato whispered, his husky voice making the brunette shiver in his arms. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Taichi shook his head. "I'm fine," the brunette melted in the blonde's arms, his legs turning to mush. If it wasn't for the blonde holding him up….

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should go in…" Concerned blue eyes searched the brunette's face and….his mind blanked. The next thing the brunette knew, he was singing along with Yamato…in a room with a bed. Not his bed, Taichi remembered. No, this wasn't Taichi's bed.

"_Just for one day.  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We can be heroes.."._

And Yamato was singing softly as he nipped his ears. "Just because I... will always love you...I can't help loving you…."

"I have a feeling," Taichi laughed. "You're gonna be bad for business."

"Really?" Yamato quirked his eyebrow. Tai punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I can just tell…" Tai gave a content sigh. "How wonderful life is…now that you're in the world." And those words lay between the two as they fell asleep, not on Tai's bed, but on Yamato's.

_TBC?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Two updates in one month? I'm good, aren't I? I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. I was worried about that fuzzy transition from the park to the bed. And of course, not all the song lyrics are _italicized _in this chapter, as I opted to add some of them as dialogue.

**Sandylee0007-**So, how's that for an update, huh? Don't worry, this story obviously is not 'discontinued' (of course, _I _don't even know when the next update will be coming out). -grins- Thank you. I do try to give credit to where it is due. Ohh! Cookies! My favorite white chocolate chip! -munches on cookies while Yamato continues to glare at Sandylee0007 with Taichi in his arms- -Taichi mumbles apology about Yama's behavior-

**sugar-wolf-** -grins- Well, he doesn't say those exact words, but it is certainly implied. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And, I absolutely love all the songs. "Elephant Love Medley" is another one of my favorites!

Again, thank you's to everyone for reading. And I sure do hope you leave a review. More reviews encourage me to write and me writing equals faster updates. It's really a simple equation, ne?


	7. Goreki

Summary: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Tai/Taichi is a courtesan while Matt/Yamato is a writer. Drugs, sex and Yamachi in a tale based off of Moulin Rouge.

Ratings: T (PG-13)

Characters/ Pairing: 

Yamato Ishida starring as......Christian

Taichi Yagami starring as......Satine

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither _Digimon _nor_ Moulin Rouge_, however, I will borrow _Digimon_, seasons 1 & 2 characters and the _Moulin Rouge_ plot for my purposes.

* * *

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
is just to love and be loved in return."_

**Moulin Rouge**

By splintered

(with quotes and lyrics from _Moulin Rouge_)

* * *

For Yamato, the morning after and the many mornings and nights that followed was like waking up and living in a fairy tale. He was the pauper that found himself a prince, or the prince who found himself a princess. Every day and every night, he followed Taichi around the Moulin Rouge. They laughed and they loved, sharing more than stories and "poetry." To put it simply,_ how wonderful life was now that Taichi was in the world..._

But of course, every Cinderella or Snow White has her share of evil stepmothers, and Taichi had his.

--

Jyou—better known as the Duke—was a tall man with an unstable, nervous demeanor. This usually led others to see him smaller than he was. Nonetheless, the Duke was a powerful man—rich in money if not in fans. And in many ways, he was like a spoiled child who always got what he wanted. With this in mind, Jyou had yet to hear a businessman or a servant refuse him. Jyou threw frightening tantrums when he didn't get his way. So when the normally nervous blue-haired man entered Sora's office for a business dealing on the Moulin Rouge, he expected no surprises. _However, both the Duke and Sora got much more than they bargained for... _

"The Moulin Rouge in a tent will cost a fantastic sum of money, Sora," Jyou began in response to Sora's proposal. The red-head had requested the Duke's presence and although the Duke received many special offers, the Moulin Rouge—or more specifically, the "Sparkling Diamond"—sparked the Duke's interest. "May I call you Sora?"

The redhead nodded, complacent if she got the money from this bargain. Running the Moulin Rouge was a long time dream of hers, just as Taichi had always had dreams of becoming a star. However, "diamonds" cost a lot of money and Sora under tight financial circumstances; Sora now needed money to run the Moulin Rouge.

"So in return, I will require a contract that...um..." Pleased with Sora Takenouchi's satisfied nods, and ravenous to form a little offer of his own, the Duke continued, "...uh...buying Taichi to me exclusively. Naturally, I shall require some security. I shall require the deeds to...um... the Moulin Rouge," he reasoned.

"But Duke," the redhead interrupted him. Although Sora knew that the Moulin Rouge needed the Duke's money, she was a little uncomfortable in releasing her prized possession. Taichi was truly a star and no other man or woman or beast but Sora should have sole possession of him. Taichi belonged to everyone, the brunette had proved time and time again. Sora remembered what happened the last time someone wanted_ her_ "Sparkling Diamond." Taichi had almost gotten _killed _in that kidnapping. If the Japanese police didn't show up when they did...Sora couldn't imagine the horrors that would have followed.

"Please, don't think that I'm naïve, Sora," Jyou interrupted her thoughts. "I shall hold the deeds to the Moulin Rouge and if there are any shenanigans, my manservant Warner will deal with it in the only language that you underworld show folk understand. Taichi will be mine! Don't think I am crazy..."

But despite Sora reluctance to release Taichi in the hands of the Duke, she also knew that there was no other way she could acquire the funds for the Moulin Rouge. And Taichi knew more than well enough that a courtesan's job was never easy.

The Duke, seeing Sora's hesitance, shared his own similar sentiments about ownership. "I JUST DON'T LIKE OTHER PEOPLE TOUCHING MY THINGS!"

"I, uh, completely understand," Sora signed over the papers. As much as she hated handing Taichi over to the Duke, _the show must go on! _

"Now that we have an understanding, it would appear that, uh, you have the means to turn your precious Moulin Rouge into a theatre," Jyou replied pleasantly. "I shall woo Taichi over dinner tonight."

"**Yes, the show would go on, but Taichi would not attend the supper that night..."**

"Yamato," Taichi sighed deeply as he lightly trailed his fingers around the blonde's bare chest.

"Hmmm," Yamato comfortably murmured to Taichi's finger-light touches. If he could stay like this forever...

"Can you feed me more of your poetry?"

"Anything for you, Chi," the blond replied as his brunette angel continued to massage him. Yamato was sure that this is what heaven must feel like.

"**...or the following night."**

"...and so the penniless sitar player captured the beautiful courtesan in his lips," the blond reenacted his play, claiming Taichi's lips for his own. In turn, Taichi parted his lips, granting more access and allowing Yamato to deepen the kiss.

"Are you sure this happens in the play?" Taichi giggled as he felt the blonde's warm breath tickle his throat. "Yamato!" the brunette squealed as the blonde began biting his neck.

"Of course, it doesn't," the blond hungrily replied. "Do you think I'll let the penniless sitar player kiss my beautiful courtesan?"

Taichi mewed in reply as he snuggled into the blonde's warm arms. Later, Taichi found himself sprawled against pillows and sheets. His clothing became a discarded bundle on the red carpeted floor as he spent another night with Yamato.

"**The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." **

The brunette hummed happily, remembering the warmth of Yamato's body pressed against his. Sora, observant as always, noticed the glow of color that crept upon Taichi's normally pale skin. He's blushing, the redhead realized. _Like a virgin...touched for the very first time..._

He looked so pretty with a little color on his cheeks—more lively and animated, and not as sickly as he had been looking a few days before. Perhaps he had finally recovered from his fall the other day... Of course, that blond writer...what was his name again? That writer would tell her that love was the best medicine.

"Did you meet the Duke last night, Taichi?" Sora asked, a knowing smile hidden behind her seemingly innocent question. If the Duke made him so happy, then maybe it was okay...

"No, why?" her boy answered her question with another question as his honey brown eyes widened in surprise.

_He might look a bit livelier, but he still looks so fragile... _Sora's perceptive eyes absorbed Taichi's open eyes. For a moment, those eyes were brimming with honesty and innocence and warmth, before that hard bitterness and clarity and hurt set in.

"I'm sorry, Sora," he easily lied, the actor that he was. "I forgot. I was...I was so busy practicing that I lost track of time."

"Don't apologize to me, Taichi," Sora replied tiredly. "I expect you to tell that to the Duke. He's been trying to catch you for days. And you _know _how important the Moulin Rouge is."

"I'm sorry, Sora," he replied sheepishly. His head hung down in shame and his whole frame seemed to sag a little. Sora almost felt like she was scolding an innocent puppy when apologies kept escaping his lips.

"I know, Tai, but the Duke said that he wants you."

"**For try as the Duke may, it was almost too easy for the young writer and the lead actor to invent perfectly legitimate reasons to avoid him." **

"I'm sorry, Duke, but I can't go out with you tonight," Taichi told when Jyou brought him a bouquet of roses. "I don't have all the lines quite right yet and I need Yamato to help me." The writer just stupidly nodded by her side.

Meanwhile, Jyou growled to himself in frustration. He hated how that stupid writer was "Yamato" and he was just "The Duke." He hated how she fawned over him as they rehearsed the lines. Still, he tried to be patient for her. "But you can always practice tomorrow," the Duke had offered kindly. Jyou tried to be nice. He brought her roses everyday among other more expensive gifts, but only to be refused in favor of time with that blasted writer.

"But Duke, we have to get this part perfect! I need practice. Please, Duke? Can we postpone the date until a later time?"

Jyou was not a patient person by anyone's standards, but he was patient enough to go by the brunette's whims. The Duke tried to understand Taichi's obsession for perfection. He really did, but he was obsessed with Taichi and it was infuriating to him that his brunette beauty spent more time with that cursed writer than with him.

--

Horny and frustrated after days of the beautiful courtesan's evasion, the Duke waited by the gates of the Moulin Rouge. Not a good combination, Sora later learned when the Duke showed up in her office with an angry sneer on his face.

"If I don't meet with Taichi tonight, I am canceling the deeds to the Moulin Rouge!" he boldly spat in Takenouchi's face.

Later, Sora delivered the news to Taichi. "This is the last straw," she sternly told the brunette. "If you don't meet the Duke tonight, the Moulin Rouge is in trouble. The Duke is expecting you in the tower at eight."

Taichi briefly nodded, an unsettling feeling setting in the pit of his stomach. He was supposed to meet Yamato tonight as well...

Feeling a bit lightheaded, he had avoided Yamato after play practice that day (much to the blonde's confusion) and he had avoided Sora after that morning's encounter. Now, it was nearing eight and Taichi was getting ready for the Duke. He wasn't well, he knew. He had known for ages that he was dying... But he couldn't fail Sora...or the Moulin Rouge...or Yamato. So many people depended on him. _Sora...Yamato..._

"**How could I know that the most last fatal tryst... That a force darker than jealousy and stronger than love had begun to take hold of Taichi." **

_Horrible. I look horrible, _Taichi thought as he stared at himself in the mirror. Dark circles clung under his eyes, accented by his pale skin. He wondered how anybody could want him, even as Yamato whispered sweet nothings in his ear and the Duke brought him roses each day. _I look horrible...horrible..._ Death clung to his image in the mirror. He looked like a living zombie, Taichi decided. His burnt sienna hair fell limply against his face and his face and body looked too thin. Sickly. Horrible.

His shaky, unsteady fingers applied powder foundation to his skin, as Taichi hoped to cover up the monster he had become under flashy lights and dramatic stage make-up. Still, the make-up only accented the jaunting contours of his face. _I'm too thin, _he realized as he studied himself. But then again, he had lost a lot of weight recently, and he hadn't really been eating properly in a while. But while it hurt to eat, it hurt a hell lot more to breathe...

_If I should die this very moment  
I wouldn't fear_

Taichi grabbed onto the dresser when the first wave of nausea began and the world began to spin in and out of his vision. And then the coughs came—violently and suddenly—as he surrendered to his knees.

_For I've never known completeness  
Like being here  
_

His frame racked with coughs and he tried to use his arms to steady himself on the cold hard-wood floor. Blotchy colors flooded his vision, as his slipped in and out of consciousness. His head throbbed and his eyes watered when he felt a coat of wetness on his cheeks.

_  
Wrapped in the warmth of you  
Loving every breath of you_

_It's red,_ Taichi realized, as he wiped the sticky substance with the back of his hand. The strong scent of iron set off a new wave of coughs as Taichi gasped, struggling for air. Feeling time slow unbearably...

_  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day..._

When Taichi Yagami finally passed out on the cold hard-wood floor, he welcomed the comforting darkness with memories of Yamato. But while the clock bells chimed eight times, the Duke was met with more unwelcome news.

TBC?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wow, it has been a while since I last updated this--almost a year! But hopefully, this chapter is worth to wait! Thank you always for reading, and I hope you'll drip by with a review! I would sure appreciate any thoughts, questions, or concerns you may have. Thanks again for all your favorites, alerts and comments!

Faith1: Thank you for the correction! _Moulin Rouge _is a good movie, and I'm glad you stopped by and took a chance in reading this although you're not convinced the two worlds gel! I do hope you do continue reading and tell me what you think! Any constructive feedback is always welcome! ^_^

sugar-wolf: I'm glad you liked how the last chapter ended and I hope you like this chapter as well...although I probably didn't update soon enough for you liking. ^_^; I'm glad you finally saw the movie though!

Chandra: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I just hope that I can do both the movie and pairing justice!

Pinkfurball: Thank you! I do hope you eventually get to see Moulin Rouge because it's such a great movie. Although I probably didn't update soon enough for your liking...this chapter is longer than the last one, if that's any consolation?

Courage Sun: Well, I updated...even if the "soon" part was kinda questionable. I'm glad you liked the last chapter though!

Sandylee007: Yes, they are adorable! *more blushing as Yama hugs Tai possively* I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too! Although I probably didn't update soon enough, I updated. That's what counts, right? *gratefully takes chocolate chip cookie* Thank you!

Again, thank you for reading. I really do hope you will stop by with a review (although I can't promise any timely updates--I'll try!).

--splintered


	8. Like A Virgin

Summary: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." Tai/Taichi is a courtesan while Matt/Yamato is a writer. Drugs, sex and Yamachi in a tale based off of Moulin Rouge.

Ratings: T (PG-13)

Characters/ Pairing: 

Yamato Ishida starring as......Christian

Taichi Yagami starring as......Satine

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither _Digimon _nor_ Moulin Rouge_, however, I will borrow _Digimon_, seasons 1 & 2 characters and the _Moulin Rouge_ plot for my purposes.

* * *

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
is just to love and be loved in return."_

**Moulin Rouge**

By splintered

(with quotes and lyrics from _Moulin Rouge_)

* * *

When Taichi Yagami finally passed out on the cold hard-wood floor, he welcomed the comforting darkness with memories of Yamato. But while the clock bells chimed eight times, someone was met with more unwelcome news.

--

_He's late_, Jyou thought when he first heard the promising echo of footsteps in the dimly lit clock tower. However, the_ he_ that the Duke was expecting, turned out to be a she—albeit dressed manly with her short red hair slicked back in a sleek navy blue blazer and matching blue slacks(1). That she was Sora Takenouchi.

The Duke didn't like surprises. He had expected the beautiful courtesan. He didn't like surprises at all. And while his lower lip began to curl into an angry snarl and some choice obscenities were about to arise from his lips, Takenouchi interrupted him.

"He's not ready," Sora simply spoke.

Jyou densely stared at the redhead, his blood beginning to boil with anger. "He's not ready?" he asked incredulously. "I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!"

"But Duke, we _do_ have an agreement!" Sora exclaimed, trying to ration her way through the situation. "Still, Duke, you must understand...Taichi is...how should I put this..."

_Charming...Perfect...Luscious..._ The horny Duke could supply many adjectives that would satisfy the sentence. However...

"He's like a blushing bride," Sora spoke. "He says you make him feel like a virgin"

...those weren't the words the Duke had expected. "A virgin?" he repeated stupidly.

"You know," Sora whispered, the volume of her voice dropping dramatically.

The Duke leaned in so he could hear better.

"... touched for the very first time. He says it feels so good inside, when you hold him...and you touch him..."

_  
Like a virgin  
_

The Duke's mind could supply many fantasies to Takenouchi's words, as his heart leaped for joy. He was sure his face was probably a few shades redder than he was only moments before.

"He's made it through the wilderness somehow," Sora continued. "He made it though...but he didn't know how lost he was until he found you."

"R—really?" Jyou was sure that his voice cracked a little when he said that.

"Yes, he was beat incomplete. He had been....," Sora remembered the first time she met the brunette. The first time she found the boy lying on the streets. He was beautiful then, too, but he looked so _broken_. He looked so..."sad and blue." So, she took him home. She introduced and raised him into the Moulin Rouge. She took care of him—like a mother would. And like a mother, this was the hardest thing she had ever done: giving up Taichi, who was like a son to her. Still, the show must go on. That had always been her policy, and it wasn't going to change now! She was Sora Takenouchi—a show person and a salesman among many other things. She wasn't going to let some silly human sentiments stop her! And so she continued with her charade to the Duke, "You made him feel. Yes_, you _made him feel shiny and new. Do you understand, Duke?"

"I...I think so."

_  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats close in time  
_

"Well, if you want his love...fear is fading fast. He's saving it all for you, and only love can last. I mean, Duke, you have to understand, Taichi...he's fragile...delicate."

"Delicate? How so?"

"Well, he's so fine and he's nice. And he'll be yours until the end of time...because you made him feel like a virgin who has nothing to hide."

_  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats close in time  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold him and you touch him  
_

Even if Jyou's heart wasn't racing before, it sure was racing now. There was something so fresh and exciting about being someone's first...and he'd be the first to pick at her! His head was swimming with delight. _He's so fine...and he's mine. _There was no doubt that he wanted to own him. Why wouldn't he? H_e makes me strong. Yes, and he makes me bold...and his love thawed out what was scared and cold. _Taichi made him feel things that he never felt before. Taichi was fresh...exciting...and best of all, the Duke smiled, he was pure! _  
_

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats close in time_

_  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold him and you touch him  
And you hold him and you touch him_

_Like a virgin_

It is going to be so much fun, the Duke thought, to corrupt him!

---

She watched for his nose scrunch up in discomfort as he moaned weakly. A wet cloth rested against his forehead, in effort to cool his light fever.

"It's okay. It's okay," she whispered as she hummed a soft tune—her voice shaky (After all, it wasn't everyday that you found your friend lying unconscious in his room. She remembered the initial panic she had when she found him, sprawled along the hard wood floor, surrounded in blood splatters. "Taichi!" she had screamed. She thought he was dead. A weak pulse and his shallow breathing, however, told her that he was breathing.) — in hopes of soothing him, and perhaps, reassuring herself as well.

But she found her lullaby as reassuring as discovering a lighthouse in a cove of rocks and coral. Yes, her ship could see its way, but only moments before it was shipwrecked along some foreign island, hoping to wash ashore in one piece.

Taichi whimpered again in discomfort, a painful expression marring his light features. He really was beautiful, even when he was sick. His brown hair rested limply against his ghostly pale skin. In the dim candlelight, he had an ethereal presence to him—like that of a harmless fairy or a sleeping angel. However, with his health and condition, she doubted that he would be able to fly with the trapeze artists or frolic with the soccer players anything soon. As she watched him, she hoped that Taichi would get out of this adventure in one piece.

"Meems," she heard her name whispered. His eyes fluttered briefly before she saw those familiar honey brown orbs. "…is that you?"

"Yes, Taichi," the pink-haired girl nodded, as she cried for him. "It's me," she replied, repositioning the cloth on his forehead, wiping off beads of sweat. "How do you feel?"

"I've….been better," he rasped painfully as she watched him in concern.

She nodded again, not trusting herself to speak.

"Hey Meems…You can't...You can't let anyone know, okay?" Taichi rasped. He trusted her with his secret. "You can't let them know that I'm---" He began coughing again, struggling for air, as she supported him with her arms.

She tried to smile for him (she really did...), to let her know that she understood….but as she held him in her arms, the tears wouldn't stop coming.

---

Meanwhile, Yamato sat in his room waiting for his courtesan to show up. 'I'll see you at eight tonight, right?' the blonde writer had asked his courtesan after their rehearsal with the Moulin Rouge that morning. Taichi had nodded absently. He looked preoccupied with other thoughts and the blonde writer had thought nothing of it. Yamato knew that the brunette was very busy as the star of the Moulin Rouge, so when Taichi didn't appear at eight, Yamato wasn't worried. Then eight 'o clock became nine 'o clock and nine became ten as the hours past swiftly and the moon grew bolder against the midsummer night's sky. Yamato paced his room, lost in his thoughts….

These past few days had been simply magical—full of angels and sugar plum fairies. Taichi made him laugh and cry of happiness. Taichi satisfied his desire for love and he satisfied Taichi's cry for poetry. Taichi was like a boy's wet dream, only Yamato had to wake up to make sure the beautiful brunette was truly sleeping in his arms. Each day and each night wrapped around the tendrils of a fairy tale and Yamato was sure that there was a "happily ever after" if Taichi was in it. And while those days turned into nights and the nights turned into weeks, Yamato couldn't even begin to imagine a life without Taichi at all.

However, even snakes lurk in the garden of Edens and the Duke wasn't their only trouble. Yamato remembered a troubling conversation he had yesterday….

He looked so precious, sprawled along the blankets of Yamato's bed, his face buried in his arms while Yamato was giving him a massage.

_Feels so good inside  
When you hold him and you touch him  
And you hold him and you touch him_

"I hate this," his angel had whispered very softly, his voice sounding distant and muffled. Yamato almost didn't catch his words, as he leaned in closer to hear.

_When your heart beats close in time_

"What do you hate?" he had asked in return, as he ran his hand along the curves of the brunette's body. He sure hoped the brunette didn't hate him. He enjoyed giving back rubs and the feel of Taichi's baby soft skin against his palm.

"I dunno," the brunette replied, but his shoulders seemed to sag a little, even as Yamato's fingers continued to rub his back in its circular motion. After a while, the brunette spoke again. "…being a courtesan…acting all the time…"

"So why do you do this?" the blonde had asked. He had pondered the answer more than once, especially since the brunette announced that he couldn't love. Since then, the blonde writer had made it his life's mission to show him love, and to prove that good truly existed.

"Mostly for the money," the courtesan explained easily.

Yamato raised his one eyebrow. He didn't think Taichi was that greedy type of person, but then again, it was Tai who was working as a courtesan. Not the easiest lifestyle.

"It's....it's for my sister," he choked when Yamato didn't say anything. "My baby sister…" For some reason he couldn't fathom, Tai felt that he had to explain himself the blonde. He wanted to show that he was sincere towards his affection for the blonde and more than anything, he wanted the blonde to believe him.

"Your sister? I didn't know that you had a sister." The blonde writer suddenly realized that he didn't know very much about his sweet angel.

"Yeah," the brunette replied. He paused, quiet for a moment, with a contemplative look on her face. "...she's sick," he said solemnly.

"Oh."

"My sentiments exactly."

"....I'm sorry I brought this up."

"Don't worry about it," the brunette shrugged off the apology with his easy laughter. "I brought it up…and besides," he began again, regaining his composure, "if I wasn't a courtesan, I wouldn't have met you otherwise."

"True," Yamato agreed. "So, now what?"

"Come what may." Taichi had smiled, as he turned to face the blond. It was heartbreaking, how brave and forced that smile looked. But as Yamato learned more about Taichi and gazed into the brunette's cracked lips and big watery honey gold eyes, Yamato couldn't help but think that Taichi was the most beautiful and fragile creature he met.

He would make Taichi happy, he vowed to himself right there and then. Even if it took him eternity to do so… Yamato had always been a patient person—known for his cool and collectedness. He would wait for the brunette if only he could show him love! However, as he sat in his room at waited long into the twilight hours, the writer couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

Perhaps, Taichi got sidetracked, Yamato figured. Yamato knew of the courtesan's many admirers—eager fans that swarmed the brunette after every rehearsal, requesting autographs and attention. And Taichi always smiled at them. 'Meet me later,' Taichi sometimes whispered to Yamato as he was caught up in the crowd.

So Yamato waited and waited, but even as the clock struck past midnight, no fairy godmother showed up. Yamato didn't get to see Prince Taichi or attend a grandiose ball full of Moulin Rouge can-can dancers. No, as Yamato fell into an uneasy slumber, he dreamed of snakes in his Garden of Eden, promises of pumpkins and a glass slipper of troubled thoughts.

--

_TBC?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

(1) In my mind, she looks like Tilda Swinton as the Angel Gabriel in the film _Constantine _starring Keanu Reeves. Don't you see it?

Wow, it has been a little more than a week and a half since I last updated this. I had part of this written before I uploaded the last chapter. ^_^ Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter is satisfying and not too confusing, especially during the part when I started nesting Yama's thoughts with flashbacks within flashbacks. Please drop by with a review and let me know what you think, okay?

RavenAngelxX: I'm so glad you stopped by, and I do hope you eventually get to see Moulin Rouge! It's a great movie. I'm glad you loved it and I hope you like the rest of the story! Here's an update. :)

krad: Thank you! I try...I'm not sure if I do the characters justice at times, but I try. Anyways, I updated again! :)

Courage Sun: Not yet! See, he's still alive in this chapter! But I still have a few more chapters to go! I hope you like this chapter as well...even if it's not that fluffy...hopefully it's still sorta cute! :)

Sandylee007: Wow. Then I'm honored. :) As you can see the story isn't discontinued (somehow, Yama and Tai wouldn't let me put it down) and I updated again (hopefully soon enough this time)! You're welcome! I hope this chapter was worth the wait as well. Yes, I know the sad part is coming... :( That's gonna be hard to write much less read! Oooh, muffins! *chews on juicy muffins* Thank you!

And many thank yous for reading this! I love reviews and critiques! Any questions or comments or concerns are welcome!


End file.
